


Find Her

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Angstober '20 [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fictober 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Just like that- gone.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Angstober '20 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952188
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Find Her

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober ‘20 - “I’m not doing that again.”

Gone.

Just like that- gone.

Up and left in the middle of the night, no group text, no chance for him to stop her.

_That was probably the point though_ , Nick thought solemnly.

No matter how many times he looked over at her desk—seeing it practically empty of _her_ —the knife to his heart refused to ease up. Even her stupid ancient stapler was gone; all the tiny things that sparked cherished memories of her- gone.

Nick refused to acknowledge the other two men in the room, who—based on Gibbs’ silence and McGee’s murmured phone call—already knew exactly what went down. _Besides_ , if Nick was being honest with himself, _this is my mess, I deserve to deal with the consequences...no matter how much my chest feels like it’s ripping in two_.

Always a man of impecable timing, he heard Jimmy before he saw him, “Nick! Again, really?”

Turning his upper body to see the man way too chipper for the situation, Nick shot him his best shut-the-fuck-up glare. It felt a little harsh given last night’s events, but his still simmering anger won out.

Jimmy’s eyes took in the glare, skirted down to the absolute chaos of Nick’s desk contents at his feet, then back up to Nick’s face and with a small dismissive shake off his head, dropped it.

Ok yes, maybe he’d blown up when he walked in earlier than he’d ever had to plan a surprise for Ellie only to see her & her things completely gone, but sue him- he was only a human in love who’d royally fucked up.

Before he could even muster a response or an apology to Jimmy, or an explanation for the rest of the room- simultaneously their phones all beeped. Well, all but Gibbs who looked up at the synchronous noise, shrugged and kept on mysteriously working on his computer.

Nick tugged his phone out of his back pocket, hesitantly sneaking a glance at McGee and Jimmy who were also checking their phones. Looking down he noticed a group text from Kasie with an SOS to come to the lab.

All three of their heads moved in unison as they exchanged confused stares until Jimmy shrugged and turned towards the lab, McGee rising from his seat not far behind him.

Gibbs without turning his head from the monitor finally spoke his first words to Nick, “Better go with them, seems important.”

Misdirected anger flared at his boss- knowing he _knew_ but refused to tell him, and now he was sitting there nonchalantly suggesting random field trips.

With nothing more than a grunt, Nick stepped precariously over his shit and headed towards Kasie’s— _this better be fucking good_ , he thought grouchily.

Once the elevator doors slid open and he drug his feet into her lab, Nick knew it would be far, far from good.

All three stood, practically shoulder to shoulder, Kasie palms pressed together, McGee arms crossed, and Jimmy twiddling his thumbs down by his waist.

Nick cut to the chase, “Out with it.”

Kasie stepped forward and took lead, “Bishop left, Nick.”

He scoffed, “Like I hadn’t figured that out by all her missing stuff.”

Kasie’s once soft stare hardened. “She left and she won’t be coming back tomorrow. Not even next week.” Nick blanched slightly at what she was indicating, but Kasie continued before he could react, “Fix it, Torres. And fix it fast, like yesterday.”

Nick felt his never-ending rage at himself growing again, did they not understand he _wanted_ to fix it?? He knew he fucked up, he didn’t need them repeatedly telling them. He needed to _do_ something about it, and yet he couldn’t because she up and _left_. His fists clenched at his sides and he felt his chest rising and falling more rapidly. The overwhelming urge to punch something rushed over him as he tried to fight it.

Jimmy unfortunately noticed his reaction too quickly, jumping in front of Kasie with an index finger out he shouted, “Nick! I’m not doing that again. We are not going there! You cannot trash the lab, the equipment is way more expensive than Ducky’s favorite stand.”

Nick tried desperately to calm down, desperately to think rationally. But all he could focus on was the fact that she was gone, for who knew how long and he didn’t even know _where_.

The utter frustration boiled up and instead of letting a fist fly at the nearest machine, a guttural growl left his throat as he pivoted into his heel and marched out- slamming the doorframe with his palm for good measure.

He would find her. He _would_ find her.


End file.
